Random Siblings Fight Of The Hanyou Twins!
by Itaihoshi
Summary: Ok! Fixed, grammer a little better (maybe). Added little things here and there. hope you guys like it..
1. Lookin' For A Big Brother And A Fight

**Random Bits Between Twins**

**A/N: This is a bunch of random fights and**

**such between Inuyasha and his twin**

**sister Inuyamaru. XP also... they're lil! -**

"Inuyasha!" Lil inuyamaru called, "come on big brother! we gotta goooo, moms gonna get mad if we're late for dinner aga-" she paused.. seeing her unsusecting brother messing with an ordinary frog.. she smirked, '_perfect oportunity to pounce!_'

lil Inuyasha smirked, "stupid frog" he watched that poor frog hop right into a rock trying to escape inuyasha. Too bad the next thing that happened was, POUNCE.

"Argh! Hey!" he growls at his now smirking sister.

"whats wrong big brother? cautcha off guard this time?" she crosses her arms much like he does.

"what? of course not now get off me!" he glared.

"awww.. ok XP" she pouted and helped her brother up.

"Sike!" he yelled and grabed her lil ears and pulled, " now apologise and say weakling!" he smirked.

"ow! no way!" she growled and grabbed Inuyasha lil fang bangs and tugged.

"ouch! hey stop that!" he growls and pulls on her ears some more.

"let go first!" he snorted.

"Inuyasha! Inuyamaru! stop that right now!" they mother yelled and walked over to pull them apart. "what have I told you two about fighting like this?".

"but she pounced on me fiiiiirst!" Inuyasha whined.

"so? he pulled my ears!" she whined back. Inuyasha just stuck his tongue out at her and crosses his arms. "and she pulled my hair!" he glared at her... she just stuck her tongue at him now.

" I dont care who started what, im finishing it.. now lets go sit and have a nice dinner." she picked them up and carried them back.

**At Dinner.. oh boy.. XP**

**End Note Thingy-ma-bobber: Well! I KNOW this is probly dumb.. and.. stuff.. but oh well! I got bored.. Muhahahahahahaha**

**Itaihoshi: o.o stands there clueless why..are.. you laughing like that?**

**Lemme alone! crys you people just dont understand meeeee! runs off**

**Akira: twirls finger on the side of head coo coo -.-;**

**Itaihoshi: thats not very ni-**

**Akira: well im not a nice saiyan! -.-;**

**Other End Note Thingy-ma-bobber: Akira and Itaihoshi aremy made upDBZ characters XP.**


	2. Oh boy! Dinner Time and two onry Hanyous

**Random Bits Between Twins**

**Chapter2: Oh boy! Dinner Time and two onry Hanyous!**

**A/N: This is a bunch of random fights and**

**such between Inuyasha and his twin**

**sister Inuyamaru. XP also... they're lil! -**

**Recap: well.. XP in the last chapta (misspelled on purpose XP), Inuyasha and Inuyamaru were fighting, they're mom came, broke it up, semi-lectured them then drug they're butts home for dinner. ; lets see how well they act at the dinner table XP.**

"Moooom, Inuyasha put a pee up his nose and snorted it at meeeee!" she yelled.

"no I didnt! she did that to me!" Inuyasha said,obviously lying.

"Inuyasha what have I told you about sticking food up your nose?" she sighed, bringing in another bowl of some sort of soup.

Inuyasha sighed, knowing it was ALMOST impossible for him to get away with lying.

"not to stick it there because it'll get stuck and i'll never get it out even when its all icky" he started playing with his food again.

Inuyamaru took her chopsticks and put them together and then flung a lil clump of rice at Inuyasha.

"Hey! mom didnt you see what she did to me!" he whined.

They're mother sighed, "why cant you two ever get along?"

"im sorry.. I was just getting him back for snotting a pee at me.." she smirked at Inuyasha.

"Oh yea?" he grabs some rice of his own and threw it at her.. which then in turn she did back and had a food fight going...

"Inuyasha! Inuyamaru! knock it off right now before I seperate you two!" she glared at the michevious lil hanyou's.

"Noooo!" they both shouted in unison and hugged each other. Even if they fought alot they were still really close.

"then calm down and quit throwing food." she had them sitting back in they're seats quickly. She thought "_why in the world cant they just.. get.. along?_". then the next thing she heard was of course.. more fighting.

"nuh uh Inuyasha! im stronger then you!" sticks her tongue out at him.

"no way! im stronger!" sticks his tongue back at her.

"nuh uh!" grabs his tongue with her chopsticks.

"ow!" he whined. "mooom! tell her to stop!" he looked at her.

"Inuyamaru quit picking on your brother, Inuyasha leave your sister alone!"..she was getting quite annoyed with this constant fighting but figures in the long run it'd be better for them to fight now then later like Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru would.

They all soon finished dinner and did the dishes.. of course then they fought over who dried the dishes and who put them away.

"No inuyasha its my turn to dry them!" she whined alot about this... drying dishes was far more fun then putting them away.

"no way! its my turn! right mom?" he looked at her with a look like 'say yes! please!'.

"im sorry.. it is Inuyamaru's turn Inuyasha." she looked down at the two.

"Woopie!" blows a raspberry at Inuyasha and starts drying dishes.

"its not fair.." he grumbled putting them away.

After they all finished dishes, it was they're bedtime and even then they started fighting.

**Muhahahaha well how was Chapter 2? XP**

**Akira: I think It sucked.. -.-;**

**Itaihoshi: I thought it was Kawaii! -**

**Akira: well of course YOU would. -.-; you've been hanging around kakkarot too much.**

**  
Itaihoshi: Hey! Goku's a great guy! its chichi thats.. er... crazy. magically gets hit with a frying pan OUCH! Im sorry chichi! ;;;!**

**Also I wanna thank toxiclollipop, it burns, and Blue-Wolf for they're reviews! - I appreciate them.**


	3. AH! Its the oo BoogieDemon?

**Random Bits Between Twins**

**Chapter3: AH! Its the.. o.o; BoogieDemon?**

**A/N: This is a bunch of random fights and**

**such between Inuyasha and his twin**

**sister Inuyamaru. XP also... they're lil! -**

"mommy mommy mommy!" Inuyamaru ran into they're mother room, "Mommy!"

"What's wrong Inuyamaru?" she looked at her.

"arent you gonna read us a bedtime story?" she gave the Kawaii-est puppy eyes.

"Yea mom!" Inuyasha ran in now. "read us a story!"

"Pweeeeaaaase!" they begged.

"alright alright.. lets go" she picked them up and walked into they're room.

"what story are you gonna tell us mama?" Inuyamaru asked, "is it about a strong girl warrior?"

"no way! A strong dog demon!" he said to Inuyamaru.

"nuh uh! A GIRL warrior!" she glared at him.

"how about.. two warriors? brother and sister.. " she said.

"Nooo!" they said.

"A girl warrior!" Inuyamaru begged again. "Inuyasha got his story last time" she pouted.

"alright.. alright.." she tucked them in and started telling them a story... too bad they fell asleep not even half way through. She sighed... because they started fighting in they're sleep.

**---------- Later that night.. round.. midnight ----------**

Poor little Hanyous couldnt sleep after getting woke up by rain and thunder.. so.. they started telling scarey stories.

"aw come on sis! thats a lame story!" she crossed his lil arms.

"no its not!" she growled. "if you think your so good at storytelling you tell one!" she spat and crossed her lil arms too.

"ok I will! but.." he paused and smirked, "its a real story!. Its about the BoogieDemon!".

Inuyamaru Blinked.." the.. BoogieDemon?.. there is no such thing."

"yes there is.. now shut up and listen." he cleared his throat and began to tell Inuyamaru about the dreaded '_BoogieDemon_'.

"Well... The boogiedemon lives in the forest and when bad little Hanyous go outside in the middle of the night, the BoogieDemon comes and trys to eat them!" Inuyasha told this story as if it was real.

"nuh uh! Your making that up big brother!" she said, but was a little freaked out.

"No im not! The BoogieDemon is real!" he said and glared at her.

"nuh uuuh! if he's so real then why dont we go outside and see for ourselves!" she suggested... of course Inuyasha wasnt gonna refuse that, it would be like admitting defeat to her.

"Alright! lets go!" he stood up with Inuyamaru and crept around the house to go outside. "Sssshh.. moms not asleep yet" Inuyasha whispered.

"alright.." she whispered back and managed to get outside without being caught. "ok.. now we're out here and I dont see any BoogieDemon" she snorted and looked around then to Inuyasha.

"thats because he's...uuh.. in the forest" he said. "well then lets g-" she paused, Inuyasha had somehow dissapeared, "big brother?" she blinked and looked around.

Inuyasha smirked from his hideing place and began to make scarey noises and stuff.

"EEK!" she.. well.. eeked and looks around more frantically, "inuyasha! where are you!" she was beginning to panic.

Inuyasha jumped out behind her and, "RAAAH!". Inuyamaru shrieked and ran inside, "MOMMY! MOMMY!" she ran into her mothers room and started crying.

"whats wrong!" she looked at her. "The BoogieDemon got inuyasha and tryed to get meeee!" she wailed. "the.. BoogieDemon?" she blinked, figuring inuyasha was playing another trick on Inuyamaru.

"Inuyamaru.. there is no such thing as the BoogieDemon.. are you sure it wasnt inuyasha?" she asked. "im sure! we gotta go help hiiiiiiim!" she sniffled.

Inuyasha was listening from the lil window and started laughing and walked inside, "Inu-ya-maru is a chiiiickeeeen" he sang.

Inuyamaru glared at Inuyasha, "that wasnt funny you meanie!" she wiped her eyes and tackled Inuyasha which started another fight.

A while after more lectures they were put back to bed... then it started.. AGAAAIN... XP Muhahahaha

Inuyamaru looked outside and of course with it being dark her vivid lil mind could easily play tricks on her. she shook Inuyasha awake.

"What is it?" he ask, very tired. "I saw the BoogieDemon Inuyasha!" she looked at him. "you heard mom. he isnt real." he yawned and rolled on his side. "Inuyasha I really saw him! look!" she made him get up and take a look.

Inuyasha's eyes widened at this figure.. which.. really was shadows of bushes and such... "MOOOOOOOOMMYYYYYYYYYYYY!" they screamed and ran into they're mother room.

She woke up and looked at the two lumps under her covers and pulled the two out, "whats wrong now?" she asked.

"we saw the BoogieDemon mama!" Inuyamaru said. "Yea! he was big and shadowy and and.." he hugged his mom.

"I told you two.. there is no such thing.. how bout I get a lantern and i'll show you ok?" she asked.

"no mama! he might get you!" she gave begging eyes. "I promise you.. there is no such thing as the BoogieDemon." she sighed.. this was going to be an exceptionaly long night tonight. So she took a lantern and showed them there was no BoogieDemon.. put them BACK to bed and went back to bed herself.

Too Bad a few hours later was going to sunup and breakfast..

**Sooo That was Chapter3! Man talk about a writing mood! XP**

**Akira: I hated this chapter too!.. though.. smirks now I have a prank for kakkarot.**

**Itaihoshi: you should be nicer to your little brother Akira!**

**Akira: shut up.. -.-; before I give you a smack down..**

**Itaihoshi: Pfft.. like u could.**

**Akira: Grr! starts fighting with Itai**

**Weeeeell anyway.. while those two take care of that.. XP hope ya enjoyed this chapter! Jaaa! **

**Itaihoshi: throws a KI ball at Akira who dodges .. uh..oooh..**

**gets hit.. turns into a dust pile with eyes Your gonna pay for that! **

Akira: uuh.. I gotta go... train with Vegeta! flys off

Itaihoshi: EEK! flys off to hide at Kami's


	4. Messy Breakfast and Bathroom mayhem

Random Bits Between Twins

Chapter4: Messy Breakfast and Bathroom mayhem, PT1.

A/N: This is a bunch of random fights and

such between Inuyasha and his twin

sister Inuyamaru. XP also... they're lil! -

Inuyamaru woke up, rubbing her eyes when an idea struck.. she was going to make Inuyasha pay for that BoogieDemon prank last night. She smirked and walked into the kitchen looking for the spiciest Wasabi she could find. "aaah this should work" and snickers and headed off to the room where Inuyasha.. was still asleep.

Inuyasha was curled up in his bed, dreaming about whatever little Hanyou's dream about when Inuyamaru crept in. She took little bits of the wasabi and made little wasabi balls and stuck about 3 Pee sized ones under his tongue so that when he woke up.. he'd end up eating it. now all she had to do was wait.

** In the kitchen **

Izayoi (they're mom.. XP if the name isnt right oh well..) was cooking breakfast when Inuyamaru walked in smirking, "Inuyamaru why are you smirking like that?" she asked and then saw her with the Wasabi.

"Its nothing mom.." she smiled and sat down to watch her mom cooking. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!" Inuyasha ran in and grabed a huge pitcher of water and started chugging it.

Inuyamaru laughed and pointed, "that'll teach you to scare me, Big Brother!". Inuyasha finished the water and growled, "that wasnt funny Inuyamaru!".

"Yea it was! did you know you scream like a girl?" she smirked again. "I do not! mom tell her I dont scream like a girl!" he looked at his mother.

"Inuyamaru quit picking on your brother and you two go wash your hands, you two need to learn to get along" she sighed. "yea mom.." Inuyamaru stood up, "race you! last one there is Demon spit!" Inuyasha called as he ran off, "hey thats not fair!!" Inuyamaru yelled and ran after him.

Inuyamaru got to the bowl of water for washing hands first. "haha! I win! See what happens when u try to cheat?" she smirked. "You cheated though! you were sitting closer to it!" he snorted. "so? your just slow and not good at cheating" she smirked and washed her hands first.

Inuyasha crossed his arms, "you know im going to get you back for that wasabi right?" he looked at him. "yea I know.." she smirked, got done and flicked some water at him. Inuyasha grumbled and washed his hands... then they started a water flicking war on the way back to the dining room/kitchen.

Izayoi looked set the food down and then sat down herself, "I have good news for you two" she smiled, "your bigger brother Sesshoumaru is visiting today".

"we have another brother? Oh yea, it's that tall scarey lookin' guy isn't it?" Inuyasha asked, looking at his mom. "wow! I can't wait to see him!!" Inuyamaru squealed. Izayoi snickered at Inuyasha's question, "Yes honey, it's that one."

"now.. he's going to watch you two while I go into town today... I want you two to be on your best behavior, ok?" she looked at them.

"Ok mom.. we'll be good" Inuyasha said, but he was really thinking about what him and Inuyamaru could do to him. "yea mama we'll be good" she said too, looked at Inuyasha and both smirked. Izayoi sweatdropped knowing that being good wasnt an option for those two, she just prayed it wasn't too bad and that sesshoumaru didn't kill them before she got back from shopping.

** Later that day, when Sesshy Arrives and Izayoi Leaves **

Inuyamaru looked up at Sesshoumaru, "sooooooo your here to visit huh?" she blinked. "yea thats right.." he said calmly, not really liking this whole babysitting gig he was put up to. "Soooo.. that means we're your responsibility ne?" she smirked. "thats right.." he looked at her, wondering what was going on in that little silver haired head of hers. She was obviously scheming something.

Inuyasha walked up, "you dont look so tough to me!" he smirked and crossed his arms. "Oh really? well if I was allowed to i'd prove you wrong" he snorted and walked inside. Inuyamaru looked at Inuyasha, "I dont think mama gave him permission to spank us Inuyasha...Are you thinking what im thinking?" she smirked even bigger. "Only if your thinking what im thinking sis.." he smirked bigger two and they both ran off.

** bout thirty minutes later **

Sesshoumaru was out in the front looking for Inuyamaru and Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Inuyamaru? where are you two Brats?" he was getting quite annoyed. Sesshoumaru mumbles and grumbles some as he kept looking for them.

"Ok.. here he comes Big Brother" Inuyamaru whispered to Inuyasha. "Ok im ready" Inuyasha smirked.

When Sesshoumaru walked under the tree the two hanyou's were unfolding they're plan in he got a nasty surprise. "NOW!" Inuyamaru yelled and her and Inuyasha dumped two buckets of nasty demon spit right on Sesshoumaru's head!. "GRR! You two Brats are gonna pay for that!!" he glared up at them. "RUN!" Inuyasha yelled and they both booked it for the House.

Sesshoumaru followed them back, no need to run cause he knew where they were headed and didnt think he'd have to worry... he soon will regreat that.

Inuyamaru and Inuyasha hurried and set up a trap before Sesshoumaru got there and went to they're mothers room.

Sesshoumaru walked up the front steps and as he was stepping across the threshhold he tripped a string and a bucket of water fell on his head. "Grrrrr...those brats.. this is war!" he grumbled and went to take a bath.

Inuyamaru and Inuyasha laughed until they heard they're mothers bedroom door open. They covered they're mouths so they wouldnt make any noises from the bathroom. Sesshoumaru headed for the bathroom, luckily Inuyamaru and Inuyasha hid before he got there.

Sesshoumaru got undressed and got in, he would have used to other bathroom but there was a hole in the bottom and couldnt hold any water...betcha can't guess who made the hole? Inuyamaru blinked and whispered into Inuyasha's ear, "I dont think he knows we're here", Inuyasha whispered back "yea I know.". Sesshoumaru paid most of his attention to his hair and getting all the demon spit off him, so he couldn't really hear them anyway.

Soon Sesshy got done at started getting dressed, Inuyamaru was scheming with Inuyasha again, "ok..count of 3, 1...2...3!", Inuyasha and Inuyamaru both jumped out and screamed, "RAAAH!" and made Sesshoumaru fall back into the tub, not from fear but they kinda knocked him over XP... -SPLASH-. "you little devil children will pay for your trouble making!!!! Sesshoumaru was.. well...mad.

They laughed and ran off to they're room now. Sesshoumaru.. was SO not happy.. XP. "I'll get you two brats!! I SWEAR IT! your heads will be mine by the time that wretched human mother of yours come's home!" growled, now he was all wet but it was better then being covered in demon spit. He got out, dressed and just decided to let his clothes air dry by themselves. He stalked off to they're room now and listen's in on them.

"Did you see the look on his face sis?!" Smirked Inuyasha, "well of course I did Big Brother!" she snickered. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and opened the door, "alright brats, payback is mine!" he walked in and shut the door, glareing. "MOMMY!!!" they yelled and huddled in a corner.

Izayoi walked inside, "Inuyasha, Inuyamaru, Sesshoumaru im back!" she called. Sesshoumaru looked towards the door, hearing that. "MOMMY!!!!!" they yelled and ran to the door, opened it and booked it to Izayoi, "Mommy! Bigger Brother Sesshyomu tried to kill us!!!" they cried. "What?!" she blinked. "I was NOT going to kill them.. -.-; just get them for thier childish prank's." he said. "oh I see... well.." she looked at them, "go apologise then come back over here" she set her things down and watched them.

"we're sorry bigger brother Sesshyomu" Inuyamaru said and looked down. "Yea.. I guess im sorry too.." Inuyasha said and they walked back over to they're mother... and got spanked. "Oooow!" they cried and was sent off to thier room. "Im so sorry Sesshoumaru." she sighed. "neh.." he said and walked outside. Sesshoumaru prayed he'll never have to watch those two again.

**Well! Im going to continue this later because.. x.x; I dont write much usually so.. I get a little writers block alot. XP but dont worry there WILL be more.. also.. x.x; I stupidly deleted the story off to fix it.. lost my reviews and all that.. x.x; BUT.. I do remember most/all the people who did so.. THANK YOOOU! XP. **

Akira: ...

**Itaihoshi: ...**

**ok whats wrong now? -.-;**

**Akira: oh nothing.. nothing at all smirks**

Itaihoshi: yea!.. nothing at all LOOKS innocent

... feels someone tap me on the back, turns around AAAAAAAAH!! runs

Sesshoumaru: I'll kill you for putting me through that H311!! chases

**AAAAH!! HELP MEEEEEE!!**

**Akira/Itai: snickers and high fives**


End file.
